


Paws and potions

by Slutforasoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforasoldier/pseuds/Slutforasoldier
Summary: Bucky is a werewolf. His life is simple, help lead the resistance against the kingdom of hydra. Run with his pack. Prove himself worthy of being the next Alpha and Keep Natasha happy.Then a certain blonde warlock waltzes into Buckys life. And suddenly thoughts od anything other than floppy blonde hair and a crooked grin fly from Bucky's head.





	Paws and potions

**Author's Note:**

> So we begin...

"James. I need a word" Natasha said poking her head round the door of buckys office. 

"Hmm?" He said looking up from a map of he vally he was pouring over, planning the next route through the mountains for a possible attack on a small hydra base that him and the howlies could probably take on by themselves. 

"Walk and talk" she said turning on her heels, leaving bucky to scramble to keep up, as per usual. 

"Whats all this about Tash" Bucky said, pulling his hair up into a bun with an elastic he kept around his wrist at all times "im kinda busy?"

"We just apprehended another party of trucks heading for the vally" she said, heels clipping against the floor as she walked. 

Bucky always felt underdressed beside the sorceress, her pencil skirts and high heels put his army cargos and black boots to shame. 

"So? Whats that got to do with anything tasha" he said rounding the corner out into the main courtyard of the compound. 

"They had a hostage. A warlock, incredibly powerful. Thank god they had only had him a week" natahsa said leading bucky towords the mess hall, the large cabin glowing bright with lamps and laughter in the gloom of the twilight. 

"Please no" bucky said catching her sleeve to stop her going any further, quickly snatching his hand back at the death glare she shot his way. "Every time I go in there they all try and stand and salute me" 

"You are their general." Natasha laughed "and you earned that title james. You've done more for this resistance than anyone" 

Bucky shrugged uncomfortably rubbing the textured flesh where his metal arm met his shoulder. 

He still followed the werewolf culture, choosing not to wear a shirt most days. Keeping his packs tatoos on display,winding up his arm in bands. As well as the thick black line down his back indicating him as next in line to be alpha, despite the odd looks if often got, or the pitying stares. 

"It still makes me feel weird" he muttered. 

"Anyway. We need someone to mentor him, body guard him as well as helping with the logistics of setting up a brewery. We need more good warlocks on side-" 

"Wait wait wait. You want me to babysit?" Bucky said looking at natasha in disbelief.

"No I need you to look out for him. Im not sure how the others are going to react to a new warlock." She smiled, stopping at the doors to look back at bucky with a predetory grin. "and hes just your type" 

 

___

"Steve. Meet james Barnes. Leader of the wearwolf battalion here and son to the alpha of the Brooklyn pack" natasha said stepping into her office, leaving bucky in the corridor to gape at her comments. 

Perched on the sofa opposite her desk was... Wow.

The prettiest little warlock bucky had ever seen, pushed his floppy blonde bangs out of his eyes and beamed at bucky. 

Oh shit. 

This one. Yes. Protect. 

Bucky mentally pushed the wolf part of him down and offered the blonde his hand to shake. "Please, call me Bucky"

Steves hand was cool and soft against buckys calloused palm as he shook the werewolfs hand, the smile never leaving his face. "Its nice to meet you" 

"James, if you could show steve to his sleeping quarters until we can fix up the old brewery? He'll be in your spare room in case he needs anything. Hes had a long day" Natasha said sitting at her desk.

"Of course" Bucky said gesturing for steve to follow him. "This way"

Bucky led the warlock through the curving corridors of the main building, and then out into the courtyard. 

"Its just through here" bucky said, walking up to his cabin and unlocking the door. "Its not much, we've just set up camp here" 

Steve followed him to Bucky's modestly decorated home. The fire was on, bathing the living room in a warm glow. Two couches, a large fur rug and a kitchen table with two chairs were all that made up the furniture in this room. But it was cozy and nice and everything felt used. 

Steve immediately migrated to the fireside, trying to warm up. "Sorry. I run cold." He explained holding his hands out. 

Bucky nodded. Magic took a toll on your body and most warlock's needed more warmth than others. 

"And um" he blushed "miss Romanoff says all my stuff has to be checked for hexes and stuff before I can have it back"

"I can lend you some stuff for tonight" bucky said casually. Trying to hide the fact his wolf was currently reeling at the thought of steve in his clothes. 

"Then if you dont have your stuff back by tommorow, pietro will lend you some stuff. You guys are similar sizes" bucky threw over his shoulder, walking into his room to grab the warlock a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and a thick woolen jumper, after remembering how cold the warlock seemed. 

 

"You're just through here" bucky said, leading steve into the guest room. Just a simple double bed and chest of drawers along with a nightstand. 

"Do you want a shower or a bath or something?" He asked gesturing to the bathroom that connected the two bedrooms. "You must feel awful" 

Steve nodded. "A bath please" steve smiled, before blushing and looking away. "Do you have any bubbles or something? I really wanna unwind"

"Um lemmi see" bucky smiled "dont worry, I get it, somwtimes you need a second to feel human again."

Steve smiled that shy little smile, and bucky had to fight his wolf not to start nuzzling him then and there.

"You get changed and I'll see what I can do" bucky said, walking out of the room. 

"Fuck!" Bucky whispered standing in the living room. Bubbles? Bubbles! He didn't have any fucking bubbles. Bucky cant remember the last time he had a bath.

Wanda. Wanda could fix this.

Bucky sprinted across the courtyard, knocking frantically on the young sorceresses door. 

Pietro opened the door, looking confused. "Sarge?" He said, the old nickname far below his new rank had stuck and bucky didn't care enough to correct anyone. 

"Where's your sister?" Bucky said almost frantically. "I need help"

"Wanda!" Pietro yelled looking over his shoulder. 

"What?" Wanda said coming into the living room. 

"Thank god, wanda."bucky said pushing into the living room. "Do you have bubbles, bath shit, candles, I dont know" 

"Calm down." Wanda said rolling her eyes and walking into the bathroom. "Is this about the cute warlock Natasha is setting you up with?" 

Bucky didnt have the time to argue "yes. He wants a bath. And-" 

Wanda shoved a washbag into his arms. "Bubble bath, bath salts, candles and and a scrub." She said pushing him back towards the door. 

"I know you must have conditioner looking at those silky locks." Wanda called after him. 

"You're a life saver!" He called over his shoulder. "I owe you" 

"Just go woo a warlock!" Wanda called after him "you deserve to be happy!" 

Bucky just grinned and sprinted back across the courtyard. 

___

Bucky was screwed. 

He had been sitting stoaking the fire in steves bedroom, to keep him warm, when it had started. A soft humm turning gently into a soft song. Steves voice was gentle and smooth, lulling bucky. 

Bucky was now just making excuses to stay in the room and listen. Hed changed the sheets the slowest he ever had and stocked the fire so much it was roaring. 

Bucky was just about to leave when the bathroom door swung open to reveil Steve, his hair now damp, cocooned in buckys soft clothes, at least four sizes too big on the little warlock. 

He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled. "Thank you. I feel much better" he said softly, shifting on his feet. 

"You probably wanna bunk down" bucky smiled, fetching some extra blankets from the dresser. "Ive stoked the fire. But these are just in case you still get cold." He said putting them on the bed. "I run hot, so don't really need them" 

"I bet" steve said, sitting down on the end of the bed and looking him up and down subtly, before blushing as he realised what he had just said. "I said that out loud didnt I?" He said sheepishly. 

"Sure did" bucky grinned, flexing his arms a little as he opened the door. "If you get cold in the night. You know where to find me." He winked, closing the door behind him. 

Bucky almost squealed like a schoolgirl. Steve might think hes hot. Does he like him? Does he think buckys hot? 

 

___

God bucky is stunning. 

Steve was staring at the door that bucky just walked out of. Mouth hanging open. Steve shook his head to shake the thoughts of the shirtless werewolf. 

And yeah, whats up with that? 

How dare he swagger his way into natashas office in nothing but dogtags and army fatigues without a a shirt. 

Steve almost swallowed his toungue. 

And now, swaddled in buckys clothes, about to snuggle down in a bed than smelled like him, warmed by a fire that the massive werewolf had made for him just because he mentioned he got a little cold sometimes. (Okay a lot cold. Fuck his poor circulation.) He couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. 

Steve smiled as he clambered into bed. Pulling the soft sheets around himself, he drifted off to sleep to dreams of a massive werewolf that might keep him warm in winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Trying something out so this is both unbetad and not very good, if you like the concept please comment and I will continue!


End file.
